1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor module, having a substrate, a composite film, and at least one power semiconductor component between the substrate and the composite film, which power semiconductor component has a thin circuit-structured logic metal layer and compared to it a thick circuit-structured power metal layer and between them a thin electrically insulating plastic film, the composite film being embodied with contact nubs for bonding to the at least one power semiconductor component, and through-plated holes are provided between the logic metal layer and the power metal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such power semiconductor module is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 103 55 925 A1 filed by the present Applicant. In this known power semiconductor module, the through-plated holes are produced for instance by laser drilling and ensuing laser-supported filling with a conductive material. Through-plated holes with a diameter of a few hundred micrometers are thus possible. The production of such through-plated holes involves not insignificant effort and expense. Moreover, in the process of filling with conductive material, care must be taken that the filling material be adapted in its material properties, such as its coefficient of thermal expansion, to the materials of the composite film.